


Ebb and Flow

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Banter, M/M, Methos is very old, Nation - Freeform, Scottish Independence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan is annoyed that Scottish independence didn't pass. Methos just doesn't care about things like nations.</p><p>For this prompt on comment-fic on lj: <i>any fandom with ancient characters, author’s choice, being older than the concept of nations</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebb and Flow

"I can't believe Scottish independence didn't pass," Duncan grumbled, shutting his laptop for the night.

"Ah, yes. The nation," Methos said, plopping onto Duncan's bed.

"It matters to some of us, you know," Duncan said, rolling his eyes as he pushed Methos' legs over to sit down on the bed.

"I remember the first ones. They made up elaborate stories about sharing common ancestors. And they took whatever was fashionable and pretended it was ancient custom handed down."

"I'm sure you found it tedious that they liked belonging to something bigger than themselves."

"Amused, actually. I gave the whole concept a few thousand years, tops."

"Time's almost up then."

"I suppose we'll all be divided by hashtag soon enough," Methos said, smirking.

Duncan tossed a pillow at him. "You know damn well I don't know what that means."

"For a kid, you're terrible with technology," Methos said.

Duncan just sighed.


End file.
